Molly's hard knock life
by Annie1999fan
Summary: Molly's first few years at the orphanage and how she ans Annie became close. Based on the 1999 movie and play I own no Annie characters
1. Chapter 1

My name is Molly and I'm the youngest orphan in Annie. I was born on November 26th 1929. My mommy and daddy said I was an easy baby and almost never cried. I loved my mommy and daddy and we were all very happy together. My Daddy worked in a factory and Mommy sewed dresses for other women, we were a little poor but we were all happy. On my first birthday we had a small party with cake that my daddy was lucky to be able o afford. That year I got a new dolly from my mom her name was Emily and I still have Emily today.

One day before Christmas my parents took me to see Santa Claus. I was not the biggest fan of Santa and I started crying and mommy had to take me off his lap and leave.

The next summer mommy and Daddy took me to a carnival. I loved all them rides and my favorite one was the merry-go-round. I went on it 5 rimes my daddy won me a purple horse at one of th games, and I loved him very much. By the time we got home I was fast asleep and Mommy Carrie me upstairs to bed.

Then my second and third birthday cake and went. On my last Christmas I would ever have with my parents we went to see Santa again and this tim I was not afraid of him and I sat on his lap and van gave him a big hug. I didn't know that that would be my last Christmas for with a family for a while.

Just a few days after my 4th birthday my mommy and daddy went out to the movies and left me with my neighbor Mrs. Jones. She was a nice old lady and played with m and put me to bed. She even sang me my favorite song. Only a few hours later Mrs. Jones came into my room and told m she had some sad news. When I got into the living room, there was a big scary looking police officer and I started to cry and ran for Mrs. Jones. She told me not to worry I wasn't in trouble and he was a nice man. He told me that sadly, my mommy and daddy were killed in a car accident on their way home from the movies and I was an "orphan" and I had to go to an "orphanage" I did not know what those words meant so I just packed a bag of a few belongings and went back to bed.

Th next morning I ate a big breakfast of pancakes, bacon and sausages, my favorite breakfast. I asked Mrs. Jones why I couldn't stay with her and she explained that she loved me very much but she was too old to care for me so I had to go to an orphanage. When she brought me to the orphanage(the New York City Municipal Orphanage) it looked really scary and I started to cry and said I didn't want to go in.

"Maybe it's nicer inside honey let's ring the bell and see who's there."

After ringing the doorbell a very mean and scary fat lady with really big boobies and too much lipstick answered the door.

"Yeah? What do you want."

"This is Molly I'm Mrs Jones, her neighbor unfortunately her parents were killed in an accident so they told ,e to send here here."

"Alright another orphan brat for me to take care of. Well lady get the heck outta here."

The fat lady said her name was Miss. Hannigan and she wasn't nice at all! The orphanage looks really big and scary and dirty. I saw kids scrubbing floors and working at sewing machines. After Miss. Hannigan brought me to her office and slammed the door she looked at me and said

"Ok Molly we have some rules here that ya gotta follow. Number one address me as Miss. Hannigan, number two, you must say I love you Miss. Hannigan and number three never tell a lie!"

She then went to a closet and threw a very old ripped dress and told me to put it on and there was nothing else for me to wear and I had to keep the shoes I had on. She brought me upstairs to one of the dormitories with about six other girls and said

,

" Ok brat this is your room and you must stay here until I say so, understand."

"Yes, Miss. Hannigan."

Once she left me in the room I noticed one of the girls with short red hair looked much friendlier and nicer than the other ones. When she saw me looking scared she came over to me and said,

"Hi I'm Annie I know Hannigan is mean but I'll take care of you. This is Pepper, Duffy, July, Kate and Tessie" pointing to other girls. The girl Pepper look d really mean and grouchy.

"Hi everyone I'm Molly."

I said shyly. Then, noticing there was only 6 beds and there wasn't one for me I started to cry because I did not want to slap on the floor. Annie came up to me and hugged me and said

"It's ok, Molly you can sleep in my bed I don't mind."

"But that smelly rat will wet the bed and keep us all up at night screamin' for her mama!"

That was Pepper Annie gave her a really man look and told me just to ignore her and that she'd never let her hurt me. That night at dinner we had a really nasty bowl of mush, it tasted awful but I learned that in the orphanage it was either mush or nothing so I decided to eat it anyway. That night I slept in bed with Annie. I told her I felt really scared and I wanted my mommy. She held me tight and she told me that I could call her Mommy if I wanted to as she would s anything to take care of me. I told her I loved her and she was my new favorite person from then on.

That night I awoke from a nightmare and I noticed that Annie wasn't next to me so I started calling for her. Luckily she was just sitting at the window ledge and came rushing to my side and asked if I had a nightmare. She started telling me about her parents and how they were going to come for her someday and she r as me their note. After she read the note I asked her to sing to me as she gladly did and I fell asleep in her arms once again.

And that was my first night at New York City Municipal Orphanage


	2. Chapter 2

The first year seems to drag on endlessly. We got up at the crack of dawn every morning by the shrill of Miss. Hannigan's whistle. Then she'd make us scrub the floors and work on our sewing machines from morning till night, sometimes forgetting to feed us breakfast lunch and dinner. Luckily Annie was able to sneak some slices of bread for me. Miss. Hannigan only let us take a cold shower once a week in the scary basement.

Summer was hot and sweaty and the orphanage had no air conditioning. The only time we ever got to go out was when Miss. Hannigan marched us to and from church on Sunday mornings. I hated the winter because it was cold and my shoes were worn out and had holes in them and snow got into my shoes and made my feet cold. For my 5th birthday there was no cake or singing or presents. Well all I got was a new pair of shoes that were a size too small. No one even wished me a happy birthday but Annie. She told me that once she found her parents she would come back for me and I'd live with them forever.i hoped that was soon!

In the orphanage I became close with Duffy she's only two years older than I am so we became really good friends. I also became close with Kate, because she's protective and takes care of me just as good as Annie does. I'm pretty close with July and Tessie but she's always worrying about things and says "oh my goodness" which makes Pepper mad. Pepper picks on me constantly because I'm the littlest and I cry easily. She says I'm a clingy baby I just stick my tongue out at her and tell her to shut up..

Annie told me that I should stand up for myself to Pepper. She said it's a good idea for me to be strong but sometimes Pepper scars me too much. But luckily July Tessie Kate and Annie stick up for me, sometimes they even get into big fights with Pepper.

Nobody ever comes to the orphanage. The only person who really comes is Miss. Hannigan's brother that calls himself a chicken but he does t even look like a chicken! He's really mean and scary looking, but Annie told me she would never let him go near me. He normally only comes when he wants money because he goes to jail a lot because he a very bad man. Sometimes he even brings a girlfriend with him that's just as ugly as he is. The only man I like who comes to the orphanage is Mr. undoes, the laundry man. He collects our dirty sheets and gives us new ones onc a month. He's really fat like Miss. Hannigan but he's nice and sort of funny. He makes me happy when I see him because he's the only adult who's nice to me.

….

One night in December Annie told us she was going to run away to find her parents. She's tri d to run away at least 10 times since I've arrived and she's always been caught each time. She told me that tonight she wasn't getting caught and she was finding her parents for sure. But I started to cry because I was gonna miss Annie so much, but Kate told me that she'd take care of me while Annie was gone. That made me feel a lot better. Annie read her note to me one last time before she left. She rads her note on a daily basis of about 10 times a week. I love her note but Pepper gets sick of hearing it.

"So long dumb kid you're gonna get caught anyway." Said Pepper as annie was leaving the dormitory

"Oh yeah! Watch me!" Then she left, but no more than 10 minutes later Annie was being carried by the collar of her dress by Miss Hannigan, as usual being caught for trying to run away. Hiss Hannigan said she was going to paddle Annie if she tried to run away again and made us clean the floors with no dinner or breakfast that morning.

"Told ya dumb kid! Your folks are probably dead why else has it taken so long for them to come for ya?"

"Shut up Pepper! Annie has a note sayin' that her mama and daddy are comin' for her someday right Annie?" I was trying so hard to stick up for myself to Pepper because I knew Annie's parents were going to come for her one day. Annie's gave me a hug and said to Pepper,

"She's right shut up!"

Even though we had no dinner or breakfast and we had to clean for the rest of rh night I was happy Annie was back for good.

By the time Christmas rolled around I found out that Christmas in the orphanage was like no other day. Drab and dreary. No presents or a Christmas tree or decorations or even a Santa clause. I told Annie that I used to see Santa with my parents on Christmas and I missed him. I told her how my parents gave me the best Christmas they could and I was always happy with my new toys. Annie told me she really wished she could've met Santa and seen a real Christmas tree. One day I went up to Miss Hannigan and asked.

"Miss Hannigan is there a Santa Clause?"

"Why yes there is my darling!"

My eyes lit up and the thought of Christmas presents.

"But he does t come to orphanages and give presents to dirt little brats like you!" She laughed and ignored my tears. Pepper thinks Santa is dumb and for babies I don't believe her though I told her she had a brain full of mashed potatoes and she shut up after that.

So in the orphanage there was nothing happy or cheerful about Christmas or any other day, during my first year even when Annie tried to make me happy by giving me hugs and kisses I just hated my Hard Knock Life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: thank you so much to everyone who commented, followed and favorited! These next few chapters are going to go as how the 1999 movie goes and there are going to be lines from the movie and show. I'm also going to be working on a thanksgiving story too!**

Another year seemed to drag on endlessly. Annie has tried to run away numerous times but she never succeeded. My 6th birthday came and went with, again no singing birthday cake or presents. Just a birthday kiss from Annie. Soon it was two weeks b fore Christmas. I've been waking up from a lot more scary nightmare than usual and it always gets Pepper mad that I keep them up all night.

On one particular night around 3am I had a pretty bad dream I can't remember what but suddenly I woke up yelling

"Mama! Mommy! Mama"

"Molly shut up!"

"MAMA MOMMY!"

"Molly wake up and shut up si I can go back to sleep"

Pepper was really starting to get mad now then July and Kate woke up

"Yeah leave Molly alone!"

Couldn't July always be this nice to me not only when I have a nightmare and woke everyone up? Then pepper and July got into a really big fight and everyone was yelling and I jumped onto Duffy's bed then Annie came to the rescue from sitting at the windowsill. Her insomnia has been far worse than ever, I think she was really starting to want to run away again, she never sleeps when she's planning on running away. She broke up the fight shoving pepper off of July

"Stop it! Lay off July! If Hannigan wakes up she'll get sore"

finally everyone stopped fighting and Annie came and picked me up from the floor and gently put m back into bed.

"It's ok Molly you were just having a nightmare."

"I want my mommy and daddy" Annie put a comforting arm around me and leave it to Pepper to say something mean.

"Um Molly we don't have mommies and daddies and we event never gonna have them anymore that's why were called orphans."

Annie being her brave tough usual self pushed pepper off the bed knowing that she is NOT an orphan and won't let anyone ever call her one.

"I'm not an orphan! My parents are alive and they're comin' to get me someday."

Trying to stand up for myself and be tough like Annie I stuck out my tongue and said

"Yeah and Annie's got a note to prove it haha!" Pepper shut up after that then I asked Annie to read me her note, of course Pepper was already getting tired of hearing her note over and over.

"Oh boy here we go again…"

Annie started reading her note to me and Pepper mockingly started reciting the note and the other girls joined in on her, after they were done Annie went up to Pepper and asked if she wanted to sleep with her teeth inside of her mouth or our everyone shut up and went to bed after that. She then came back and tucked me in for the second time that night.

"You really think they're out there Annie?"

"Yep and I'm gonna meet them someday"

She started to sing one of my favorite songs, "Maybe" she started singing about if her parents lived far away o nearby. I soon found myself falling asleep as Annie was singing and she gently put me to bed.

It seemed only minutes later when Annie told Pepper that she was gonna run away and she had to watch our for me (yeah like that'll ever happen). Tessie told Annie that she was crazy and Miss Hannigan will catch her of course she said she wouldn't even though she always does when she runs away. Annie walked out the door and no more than 10 minutes later was she being pulled by the collar of her dress once again by Miss Hannigan. Even though I didn't want Annie to leave I was glad she was caught and I wouldn't have to be alone again. Miss Hannigan made us all scrub the floors till it shined like the top of h Chrysler building. As we scrubbed we sang about what a hard knock life we have and we have empty bellies and cotton blankets and no one to be there if our dreams a night got creepy. I couldn't agree more we did have a hard knock life!

Today, I realized was Laundry Day, when Mr Bundles came to collect our dirty sheets and give us new ones. He is the only man that's ever been nice to me at the orphanage. As he was flirting with Miss Hannigan Annie got this brilliant idea that she would hide in the laundry basket to run away. I got sad at this but Kate whispered to me that she'd take care of me. Annie successfully hid herself in the laundry basket she ran away for good! As soon as Bundles rolled out with the dirty laundry Miss Hannigan made us all line up for what she calls "morning roll call" in which we have to stand at our beds and say the hated phrase "we love you Miss Hannigan".

When Miss Hannigan finally came down to Annie's bed she noticed that Annie went there.

"Annie get your little orphan self out her!"

"Miss Hannigan Annie ain't here!" Duffy said next to me.

"Really where is she?"

"Mr. Bundles rolled her out with the dirty laundry!" Miss Hannigan started going nuts and ran out h door trying to stop the laundry truck that was half way down the street. We all laughed at how silly Miss Hannigan looked and we started cheering about Annie's good luck with running away!

"No more hard knock life for Annie!"

"Hooray!"

I started too get sad because my Annie was gone forever. I was glad that she was finally going to find her mommy and daddy but I was going to miss her so much and I started to cry. Little did I know that Annie would be coming back the very next morning.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n heres Chapter 4 everyone! Thank you so much for the rates comments and follows! I hope youre all having just As much fun reading this as I am writing this! Yes I'm going to come back to When Oliver Met Annie after this.

I missed Annie so much for the rest of the day. Kate tried her best to take care of m and sing me to sleep that night. She was almost as good as Annie but I really wanted to have Annie hold and sing to me. The next morning was like any other day, we got up at 5am scrubbed the floors and windows then went down to our sewing machines for the rest of the day.

At around 11:00 we heard the doorbell ring. We knew it was Annie being brought back by a police officer. We all crowded around the door and there was Annie being lead back to the orphanage by a scary looking police officer. Miss Hannigan hugged Annie and said something like how much she missed her and started flirting with the police officer. We knew Annie was gonna be in a lot of trouble and I got scared and jumped into Kate's arms, she held me until Miss Hannigan came in dragging Annie in by the collar of her dress.

"Alright show's over back to your rooms! Ans YOU if the Board of Orphans finds out about this they'll start nosin' around here and I could lose my job"

We didn't want to miss this so of course we didn't go to our rooms, we listened from the top of the stairs.

"I thought you hated your job!

"Oh I love my job it's kids I hate now wait here and I'm gonna cook up your punishment and it's gonna be a doozy"

Tessie came up with this brilliant idea to trick Miss Hannigan into seeing a "mouse". Of course there was no mouse and Kate stomped on her foot ans as the res5 of them were laughing at their prank I ran into Miss Hannigan's room and hid behind the door. She told us to scram and opened the door to her room ans I jumped out and said BOO! That got her!

I was so glad to have Annie back but I didn't want Miss Hannigan to punish her bad. She never really hit us with her paddle but it scared us when she threatened to paddle us. We didn't want to miss what would happen next so we crowded around Miss Hannigan's office door to try to eavesdrop on their conversation. It sounded to me like Annie' s punishment was going to scrub the whole orphanage with a toothbrush.

Just as Miss Hannigan was about to make Annie scrub the floor with s toothbrush a very pretty rich looking lady who was black like Duffy and wearing really fancy clothes asked into the orphanage. I thought she wanted to come to adopt Duffy.

"Hey Duffy Maybe She's here to adopt you! She has your skin color!"

"Nah she looks too rich to be my mama maybe she wants someone to clean her mansion for the holidays."

"It'll probably be Annie since she deserves it after what she did."

"Shut up Pepper I cant hear what's going on in there with ya yappin'"

Turns out the rich lady was some rich man named Oliver Warbucks's secretary and she wanted an orphan to spend the holidays with him at his home. Of course Annie was the one chosen. I was happy that Annie got to go away for Christmas but I was sad at the same time too because two weeks without Annie was a really long time. Just a minute later she came out with the rich lady saying,

"Hey kids I get to go away for Christmas!"

"Hooray! Bye Annie!" We shouted and waved to her as she left the orphanage. She promised she'd write to us from wherever that place was. Wow Annie was going to stay with a rich man for two weeks! Even though I was going to miss her I couldn't wait to hear about her time there.

"Wow Annie's so lucky she gets to spend the holidays at a rich man's house" I said to Pepper a few minutes later as we were working on our sewing machines.

"Yeah lucky brat she runs away then almost gets in trouble then some nice rich lady comes to take her way. Lucky brat."

"Shut up Pepper." She shut up and went back to her sewing machine.

…

It' s been a week since Annie went to stay with this Warbucks man. She's written us many letters telling us of all the great adventures she was having. She saw he first broadway play, a movie every night breakfast in bed and best of all she didn't get to clean or do any work! It sure sounded like she was having a great time. I really missed having Annie around to protect me from Pepper and Miss Hannigan nd sing me to sleep, but Kate has been trying her hardest to take care of me like Annie did.

A week later Annie wrote us a letter saying that Oliver Warbucks wanted to adopt her but she told him that she really wanted to find her real parents. Oliver put every FBI and G-man on the case to dine Annie' parents. I really hoped she could find her parents because she promised me that when she found them she'd come back for me and they'd adopt me. I really hoped she could find them soon I was talking to Kate about Annie finding her parents that night.

"I really hope Annie finds her mama and daddy!"

"Me too but what if they're dead?"

"No! Annie told me they're out there they left a note saying they'd come for her someday ans Oliver Warbucks sounds like a very powerful man I'm sure he'll find them."

"You're right lets get some sleep" she kissed me goodnight then we went to bed.

The next night Miss Hannigan left us alone at the orphanage so we all decided to sneak into her office and listen to our favorite radio program Bert Healy's Hour Of The Smiles. When Duffy whistled to us that meant it was safe to come out of our hiding places. We love the Hour Of Smiles and tonight we had a surprise! Annie was on the radio! She didn't mention this to us in her last letter she probably wanted us to be surprised! I was so excited to hear Annie's voice!

"Annie's on the radio!"

Pepper was the only one who couldn't care less

"Who cares?"

"Shh!" We made her shut up so we could listen. Bert invited Annie and Oliver on the show so Annie could announce that they're having a cost to coast search for her parents and the couple that shows proof was offered a $50,000 reward! Kate gasped

"$50,000!?"

"You're all a bunch of saps was cares is Annie's on the radio!" Pepper grumbled to us, mostly me.

"I care!"

"Me too!"

Duffy stood up on th desk and started to do a Bert Healy impression.

"This is Bert Healy sayin' hey hobo man hey dapper dan you may both got your style you're never fully dr seed without a smile!"

Soon everyone including Pepper joined in dancing and singing around the office. Of course it was stopped abruptly by Miss Hannigan! She always ruins everything .

"Do I hear happiness in here?! That's more like it." After we just sat there looking at her then I went to tell her that Annie was on the radio. She told us to get back to our room before she paddled us. Kate, always thinking about food asked

"But what about our dinner?"

"What about it!"

"I knew you was gonna be bad tonight so I punished you ahead of time no scatter!"

With that we left the to go to our room. I was so excited that Annie May be Finding her parents sooner than I thought then she can come back to get me! That night I dreamed of me Annie and her parents living happily together. Her mom made us lots of clothes and played the piano and her dad played games with us and read us stories. I was so happy for Annie and I couldn't wait to be her sister officially.


	5. Chapter 5

A few days later, on Christmas Day Miss Hannigan and her chicken brother left us in the care of the chicken's girlfriend, Lily the "dumb hotel" as Miss Hannigan puts it.i saw Miss Hannigan and Rooster leaving the orphanage in strange old costumes. I wasn't sure what they were doing or where they were going, it looked like they were going to a Halloween patty.

Lily looked about 20 years younger than Rooster and her dress shoes her boobies and she wore too much red lipstick. I asked her why she wasn't with Miss Hannigan and Rooster doing whatever it was they were doing.

"Why aren't you with Miss Hannigan and Rooster? I can see your boobies!"

She covered her chest with her coat and said in a grumpy voice

"Rooster wouldn't Let me so they made me be stuck here watching you brats."

Most of the morning was spent like no other day, cleaning, scrubbing and sewing. No Christmas hugs or presents or Santa. We did make do with a tiny plant with old ornaments Pepper found in the basement. We decided to challenge Lily in a game of poker. Of course we kept beating her!

"Darn lost again! Haven't u ever played poker before!?" Lily asked Pepper

"Beginner's luck how much does she owe us?" Kate kept score

"$450"

"Hey where am I supposed to get that kinda loot! Hey I'll be rollin' around in it when Hannigan and Rooster get back from Warbucks."

Now I knew exactly where Miss Hannigan and Rooster went! They were gonna do something bad to Annie and use her for Mr Warbucks reward money! We had to save Annie!

"Hey that's where Annie is!"

That got her now Lily spilled the beans and she probably wasn't even supposed to tell us.

"Opps…"

"What's goin' on? Spill the beans!" We crowded around Lily so she couldn't escape. We finally got her to confess that Rooster and Hannigan were indeed going to Warbucks's house to steal Annie for the reward money. I told her that we need to go and save Annie before they took her away, they're bad mean people! I didn't want anything bad happening to Annie!

Since Lily didn't know how to drive she made us all walk to the mansion.

"It's too long of a walk!" I complained to Kate

"Here, get on my back" July and Tessie helped me into Kate's back. It was a really long walk but we couldn't give up on Annie. Kate and July took turns carrying me until we arrived at Oliver Warbucks's 5th avenue mansion. I've never seen anything so big and pretty! I thought we accidentally walked to a train station.

"Miss Lily I think we're at a train station"

"No you dummy it's Oliver Warbucks's mansion. I overheard Hannigan and Rooster talking about it what am I dumb?"

Lily went up to the front door first. The men at the door wouldn't let her in. They grabbed her arms and held her. She twisted away from them while shouting

"Unwind me!"

We heard a gruff man's voice most likely Rooster

"What are you doin' here Lily!?"

"Makin' sure I get me piece of cake! I want my Moolan!"

Then all hell broke loose Miss Hannigan and Rooster tried to rub for it! When Miss Hannigan ran to the door we jumped out at her saying in our most sarcastic voices

"We LOVE you Miss Hannigan!"

She tried to make a break for it but the president wheeled himself out of the crowd of maids and revealed Miss Hannigan, Rooster and Lily as criminals. I couldn't believe we were in the same room as the president! I was so happy to see Annie again she gave me a quick hug and stood with us. We were all scared that Miss Hannigan was gonna hurt Annie. But soon she was whisked out the doors by a couple of FBI agents along with Rooster and Lily. Well that was the end of her! No more hard knock life for us!

Annie ran up. To us hugging us, me first of course.

"Miss Hannigan's gone forever!"

"Yay! Hurray!"

We jumped around with Annie we were so excited to finally be out of the orphanage and no more cleaning or nasty mush! The president wheeled up to us and said to Annie that he had some sad news. Her real parents were David and Margret Bennett, they unfortunately passed away a few years ago.

I felt so bad for Annie, but knowing her she found a bright side of it the situation,she wasn't a Mudge and now she could officially become Oliver Warbucks's daughter! He gave her a nice new locket and even asked Miss Farrell to marry him! Now she was gonna have a real mommy and daddy!

President Rosevelt told us that we were going to get adopted to fine upstanding families! We cheered and hugged him. Miss Farrell announced that Annie picked out Christmas presents for all of us under the Christmas tree!

We spent the rest of the day playing with our new toys, enjoying a Christmas dinner with President Roosevelt himself and of course getting to be with Annie again was the best! I couldn't believe that she was gonna live here forever!

"I can't believe this is your house! It's huge! We thought it was a train station."

"I know I thigh this place was huge too! I'm so happy o finally found parents!"

"Yeah I'm happy for you too." Annie noticed I sounded a bit sad. She cam up and hugged me

"It's ok Molly Daddy will find a home for you! I'm gonna ask if you guys can sleep over tonight."

I smiled at this

"Ok! Thanks Annie!" She hugged me close again.

The next morning after a late night of talking and catching up with Annie we went downstairs for breakfast. I couldn't believe how much food was on the table!

"Good morning girls" Miss Farrell said to us, then turning to me she said

"Molly we have a surprise for you!"

"R ally!? What is it?"

Miss Farrell bent down to my level and hugged me

"Well me and Oliver were talking last night and we wanted to know if you would like it if we adopted you!"

My eyes lit up at this. I was gonna have a new mama and daddy!

"Adopt me? You mean you'd be my mama and Mr Oliver will be my daddy?"

"Yes if that's alright with you."

I couldn't believe it! I was gonna have a new mommy and daddy and Annie was gonna be my sister! Realizing this I ran up to her and gave her the biggest hug.

"And Annie you're gonna be my sister!"

"That's right kiddo yay we're always a sister to me and now you. Really are my sister!" She held me close for a minute then I jumped into Mama and Daddy's arms as excited as I've ever been.

"I love you mama and daddy!"

"We love you too princess." I was so happy to finally have a new mommy and daddy again and best of all Annie and I would officially become sisters! I couldn' for all the fun memories we'd share together as a family. This would be a Christmas to remember always.

The end I hope you all had fun reading this!


End file.
